Light electric vehicles can be desirable for their portability and flexibility of use. However, due to the nascency of the field, many users lack the experience to properly handle the full capabilities of the vehicle. Unfortunately, conventional vehicles do not offer options that limit the vehicle performance based on the driving expertise of the user.
Additionally, the electric motor propelling the vehicle enables a wide range of vehicle performance capabilities. Completely different vehicle response profiles can be achieved through different motor control schemes, wherein the motor can be controlled to respond to the same input signal in a completely different manner. While it can be desirable for a user to control which vehicle response profile is applied to each driving session, conventional vehicles do not offer the option of selecting significantly different vehicle response profiles to the user.
Thus, there is a need in the electric vehicle field to create a new and useful motor control scheme that adjusts the vehicle response profile based on user data.